


Lights Out

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Darkness, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: Yuuri is improving all the time, but he's still thinking too much on the ice. Viktor might have a new tactic to boost his confidence, or die trying.Post China, pre-Prix.





	

One finger scratched idly at his chin as Viktor watched Yuuri dash across the ice, the momentum for his next jump building with every move of his feet. There was an expression of focus on his face and distraction therein, squinting through his contacts and subtly trying to catch glimpses of his inexperienced coach's expression.

Their gazes met, just for a fraction of an instant. Viktor was deliberately impassive, and Yuuri hastened to look away and pretend it was coincidence. He'd been looking for opportunities to gauge what Viktor was thinking all day, as they drilled his stretches and jumps, went through his short program routine, rested and stretched again.

It was one of those days they'd agreed to work on his quadruple jumps. His attempts so far hadn't been great – Viktor's exact words about his landings, even the ones he thought he'd landed, were 'sloppy' and 'sad'. It had been demoralizing, to say the least, but it had also inspired a ferocious need to do better.

Every missed jump, every lacklustre landing, was a reflection on Viktor.

Yuuri leapt, and nearly missed his mark. He turned three times in the air but rotated too far on the landing, staggering for balance.

Viktor scratched his chin again with a silent sigh. He'd been trying to decide what to about the fact that Yuuri was so locked into his head, and finally come to the conclusion that _he_ , Viktor, was the problem. Yuuri was trying to read his performance in its reflection on Viktor's face.

Sheepishly, Yuuri cast his eyes down and straightened himself back up. Something had to be done.

Cupping a hand around his mouth, Viktor called, “Yuuri! Come this way.”

Guilt prickled up his spine, but Yuuri tried not to seem as defeated as he felt. Viktor was about to tell him that it was hopeless, that _he_ was hopeless, that he should have retired last year – maybe he regretted being his coach, maybe he thought they had to simplify the program again, maybe Viktor was going to concede that a gold medal might be too much to aim for -

Fluidly redirecting towards the barrier, Yuuri came to a stop in front of Viktor. Oblivious to his tiny spikes of anxiety, Viktor just admired the way he glided.

“You really should have been able to land that quad,” he told Yuuri reproachfully.

“ _Hai_.”

Yuuri often replied in Japanese without thinking whenever he felt scolded. As much as Viktor preferred it when Yuuri was proud of his successes, he did like when he did that.

With a glint of a smile in his eyes, Viktor took Yuuri's face in his hands to squish his cheeks, lifting his head up. “I have an idea,” he informed him. “Go back out on the ice, centre of the rink.”

Yuuri's face felt a bit hot, and he wondered if he'd been called over just so Viktor could do that. “Should I do it again?”

“Not yet – start when I tell you, alright?” Taking a step back, the skateguards clacked against the floor as Viktor started to walk off. “Go on!”

That was... perplexing. Although, Viktor's unorthodox coaching methods were something Yuuri was fast becoming accustomed to, so he thought he ought not question. He pushed off the side to take his place in the middle of the rink, automatically sliding into the starting position for his short program. He expected he'd be told to run it, but wasn't sure when.

It took Viktor a short time to get where he was going, though it was long enough to make someone wonder.

Then every light in the rink went out.

Yuuri froze. Something had to have gone wrong – or, perhaps, Viktor had made some kind of mistake in the control booth… again. “Viktor?” he called uncertainly.

Emerging, Viktor felt his way back, his eyes already beginning to adjust. “Alright, let's try those quads again!” he shouted back cheerily.

“Huh?!” Yuuri looked from left to right, not seeing anything but pitch darkness. Scant light was filtering in from the high windows, but it was too late in the day for it to make much difference; Yuuko had left the rink open just for them, going so far as to entrust Yuuri with the keys. “You can't be serious.”

Viktor proceeded with caution, coming back and orienting himself with his hands. “You're too distracted, watching the sidelines or your own feet.”

“But how can I skate if I can't see at all?” Yuuri protested.

“You grew up with this rink. You know the ice.” Viktor found his way back to where he'd been standing, at the side of the rink. “Just feel the space. _Feel_ your way through the jumps. That's what your program is all about, isn't it?”

He had a point, and Yuuri was eager to show his understanding. He nodded stiffly. “I'll try.”

Slowly unlocking his limbs, Yuuri started at an easy glide. Leaning into the barrier, Viktor put all his effort into making out Yuuri's figure, his vision not yet so clear that he could see more than vague movement. He was silent to avoid drawing any attention; he wanted Yuuri to feel like there was nothing but him and the ice. He wanted Yuuri to take his time, to realize he knew this element, that he could own it if he just let himself.

Arms outstretched to feel for the sides, Yuuri slid into a sideways glide, too cautious to pick up much speed. It wasn't long until he felt himself skirt the edge, and he oriented himself accordingly.

Viktor may have been odd in his methods, but they hadn't led him astray. He began building up to a jump as he circled back to the centre, and he swallowed hard and shut his eyes. His feet left the ice.

By the sound, Viktor could tell what he was doing. He counted the seconds.

Four successful turns.

Still, Yuuri's stomach dropped on the landing and made him falter, his skates scrabbling on the ice before his elbow was driven into it. “Ngh-!”

Almost the exact same unpleasant jolt pulled at Viktor's gut, pushing himself upright in concern and starting to dash around the side to where Yuuri was nearest. Swallowing another sound of pain as he recovered, Yuuri made a beeline for the edge to get his bearings back, no longer confident on his feet.

He was sweating again. He'd hardly done anything, but his forehead felt slick. Yuuri met the solid barrier and leaned against it with his entire body, letting out a long breath.

“Yuuri?”

He was startled when Viktor's hand met his, but he gripped it tightly after the initial start.

“You landed pretty hard... Do you need to pause?” Viktor murmured.

Perhaps his concern had sparked offence, because Yuuri's determination charged down any misgivings or reluctance. “I can keep going,” he declared. “It's like you said, I need to feel it...”

“I may have another idea that will help.” Viktor's other hand found Yuuri's cheek. “Eros is all about feeling... You've gotten good at that.”

Yuuri turned, facing him approximately. “Yes...?”

Leaning in towards him, Viktor sought to brush his lips against Yuuri's, and missed. They only caught the corner. Yuuri's heart skipped, and he squeezed the hand in his grasp. With a little grin, Viktor corrected his aim for a proper kiss.

It wasn't like their first, which had been firm, passion-sparked. This one was gentle and sensual, the darkness making it feel more intimate, and Yuuri's small stutter of breath sounded magnified in the stillness.

Viktor's lips were soft, smooth. They tickled just a little, but not in a way that might've made Yuuri laugh. Instead, it was the sort of touch that titillated, that left a little bit of a buzz in their wake.

He drew away from Yuuri slowly. “Does that help?”

“I-... I think I understand.” Yuuri wet his lips as his fingers unlaced themselves from Viktor's. He slid back out onto the ice, leaving Viktor nodding with a faint sound of pleased agreement.

Confident that he couldn't be seen, Viktor touched his thumb to his lips lightly and grinned.

Really, Yuuri thought he felt more distracted than ever as he found the centre of the rink again, but he closed his eyes and took Viktor's advice – focus on _feeling_. He breathed out through his mouth just to feel the air on his lips, and moved into the choreography just before the first quad.

Eyes more adjusted, Viktor watched fixedly, determined to follow Yuuri's progress right down to the gesture.

Yuuri weaved and turned, flowing through the motions with his mind entirely elsewhere. It should have been on the choreography, but it was just on Viktor's lips, the heat of his hand, the robust scent of his cologne...

He hit the ice with one leg neatly in the air, to his vague surprise. He hadn't felt himself take off.

Viktor was beaming, taking his lower lip briefly between his teeth. He wished he could have seen better for the full effect, as satisfying as even the sound of his landing was. Yuuri with the proper mindset was still one of the most alluring things he'd ever seen.

But he couldn't see, so he decided to take his own advice. Viktor closed his eyes and let himself feel out the space, the glide of blades over ice and the gentle crack of impact ringing like music in his ears. The rush of air through his own hair and against his skin was almost there...

He began taking the guards off his skates.

Yuuri was picking up speed as he moved into the step sequence, interchangeably envisioning both himself and Viktor performing the routine with seductive grace. He could see a little, now, enough to make out the shape of the ring, taking away the fear of crashing. He came up to a triple and landed with the same natural smoothness, coming around without even having to think about it.

A phantom sensation almost like hands caressed him and directed him through the remainder to the ending position. Breathing rapidly, he came back to a neutral pose.

As natural as walking, Victor was skating out to Yuuri and met him with an arm looping around his waist. “ _Much_ better,” he praised. “I could feel your eros without even having to see you – Feel your confidence.”

Looking up into his face, Yuuri rested a hand against Viktor's arm, letting the routine catch up and overwhelm him. “I think I could feel it, too.”

“And I heard you land the quad.” Viktor was all but radiating pride.

“I did!” Tears began to gather through Yuuri's smile.

“All you have to do is feel your way through it...” Viktor pulled him nearer and wrapped his arms around him. “And I'll be here to provide inspiration if you need it.”

Yuuri felt much too warm, considering the frozen rink. Even skating hadn't actually made him feel so flushed with it.

Their lips were nearly aligned.

“... I can just about see you, now,” Viktor noted softly.

With an affirmative sound, Yuuri started to pull back. He paused when he could take both of Viktor's hands in his, and pushed himself slowly backwards.

Arms extending to keep his hands in Yuuri's for as long as possible, Viktor began to say, “I'll turn the lights back on...”

“Wait.”

“Oh?”

Yuuri pulled Viktor along with him, leading them in a wide, lazy figure-eight around the rink. He didn't lose his hold on Viktor's hands, and, captivated, Viktor merely looked at him. If he focused on him and him alone, he could discern Yuuri's features perfectly through the darkness, and the space between them lessened all the time.

They didn't need to see, so much. There was intuition and familiarity to rely on, instead. It was natural, safe, comfortable... but the darkness kept something else in the atmosphere, an edge of excitement and the need to seek. They were just feeling.

Yuuri's eyes opened wider as the realization floated into his head. He thought he might finally understand how eros fit into love.

Hardly noticing the motion of their feet now, Yuuri wrapped his hands around Viktor's biceps and Viktor's hands lowered to his waist. The two of them felt nothing but each other.


End file.
